Bioelectrodes are used in many ways. Either current is fed to the human or animal body as in the case of a defibrillation electrode or stimulation electrode or current is carried off from the body (for example neutral electrodes or measurement electrodes).
The object of the invention is to provide a bioelectrode in which the electrical connecting cable has a good mechanical hold in the electrode and also good electrical contact is ensured in relation to those layers of the electrode, which finally feed the current to the skin or take it therefrom.